The present invention relates, in general, to electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention provides an improved solar cell formed with a P-N junction diode or N-P junction diode and method of its manufacture.
Solar energy provides many advantages over traditional energy sources. Many different applications benefit greatly from the use of solar energy. For example, buildings and automobiles with their broad surfaces that are exposed to the sun's energy for much of the day can use that energy to provide some or all of their energy needs. Various solar cells have been developed using different fabrication techniques to take advantage of this energy source, most are expensive.
The inventors of the present invention have previously filed patent applications directed toward solar cells. Those patent applications describe a transparent or semi-transparent structure that includes a P-N junction diode. This patent teaches a particularly efficient method of device manufacture based on incorporating the solar cell fabrication into the widely used, high temperature, Float Glass manufacture process, not restricted to transparent components, so it is more cost effective and efficient.